I don't want you to disappear
by Rini Booh
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha y sin proponerse vuelve a todos contra Sakura, sin embargo un acontecimiento inesperado aleja a Sakura de todos. Cuando vuelve, los exámenes Jounin están a la vuelta de la esquina. [SasuSaku] [NaruIno] [leve HinaNeji]
1. Prólogo

Título: I don't want you to disappear

Anime: Naruto

Género: Romance, Horror, Drama

Rated: T

Personajes: Sakura H., Sasuke U.

Advertencias:  Uso de palabras vulgares, agresión, muerte de un personaje.

Resumen: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha y sin proponerse vuelve a todos contra Sakura, sin embargo un acontecimiento inesperado aleja a Sakura de todos. Cuando vuelve, los exámenes Jounin están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los espacios le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

Vagaba por el bosque. Sola, ensangrentada y cansada.

Sus pasos eran lentos, arrastraba los pies y agarraba con una mano el muñón que tenía ahora. Perdió su brazo izquierdo en una de las últimas torturas que sufrió y la herida acababa de abrirse por los esfuerzos que hacía.

No veía más allá de su nariz, pues la noche se cernía sobre ella trayendo sus pesadillas y jugando con su mente.

Temblaba. De frío, de miedo...

Lo sentía, sentía como alguien se le acercaba así que apresuró el paso como pudo, cojeando.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando un brazo le aprisiono el pecho en un abrazo de retención, sin embargo el chakra se sentía diferente que al de su secuestrador. Algo liso y frío acaricio sin querer su mejilla. Una máscara.

_ANBUs _pensó, relajandose en el acto.

Otro sujeto apareció ante ella, más la joven no levantó la vista pues ya sabía quien era, la naturaleza de esa chakra le era tan familiar y tan cálida, pertenecía a una de las personas a las cuales ella más admiraba.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó este con la voz de un autómata.

La joven sonrió débilmente. El color peculiar de su cabello estaba lleno de sangre, la falta del brazo y chakra que serviera para identificarla no ayudaban a reconocerla. Normal que le preguntara quien era.

Con notable cansancio y lentitud levantó su cabeza y clavo sus ojos de un brillante color verde en el ANBU con la máscara de lobo. Este dio un paso hacia atrás.

No necesitaban las palabras, ambos sabían quien era el que esta enfrente de cada uno.

"Sa-Sakura..." murmuró el peliplata, Kakashi Hatake. El ANBU que sujetaba a la nombrada se removió inquieto y Sakura se desmayó.

"Por fin te encontramos".

* * *

Al ser tán solo el prólogo es corto, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 1 escrito.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Título: I don't want you to disappear

Anime: Naruto

Género: Romance, Horror, Drama

Rated: T

Personajes: Sakura H., Sasuke U.

Advertencias: Uso de palabras vulgares, agresión, muerte de un personaje.

Resumen: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha y sin proponerse vuelve a todos contra Sakura, sin embargo un acontecimiento inesperado aleja a Sakura de todos. Cuando vuelve, los exámenes Jounin están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los espacios le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**2 meses antes**_

Corriendo veloz estaba a punto de llegar a la villa oculta de la hoja. Sus cortos cabellos de un color particular ondeaban por la velocidad a la que corría, al igual que las prendas que vestía: un top rojo que apenas llegaba a cubrir sus pequeños pechos y poco más de sus hombros, con una capucha y el circulo blanco distintivo de los Haruno a la espalda y debajo de este una camisa de rejillas que iba del ombligo a los codos del brazo; también llevaba una falda corta de color rosa pálido, con un tajo en medio y unos pantalones cortos negros debajo, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla protegían sus pies. Un potrakunais atado al muslo y un porta shurikens colgado de un cinturón con múltiples rollos y bolsitas terminaban su atuendo.

Se detuvo al verse enfrente de la puerta de Konoha soltando un suspiro de alivio, llevaba más de un mes fuera y echaba de menos a sus amigos, además, _tenía que ir a visitar a sus padres._

Entró, nadie estaba presente en su puesto de guardia y la pelirrosa solo se encogió de hombros. A paso tranquilo se dirigió a la Torre Hokage, saludando a algunos civiles y ninjas por el camino.

Al entrar en el edificio se registro en la puerta y pasó adentro, tras subir unas escaleras se topó con Shizune.

"¡Sakura!" La saludó, parecía nerviosa, detrás de ella se encontraba la puerta al despacho de la Hokage. "Que alegría verte" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes Shizune-san" dijo a su vez la pelirosada "¿Podría atenderme Tsunade-sama en estos momentos? Tengo el reporte de la misión"

"Ahora mismo esta ocupada, mejor se lo doy yo, tu ve a casa y descansa. Ven mañana, necesita hablar contigo."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza algo intrigada y le entregó los tres papeles que contenían la información recogida. Tras despedirse de la morena salió fuera.

Paseo con pasos vacilantes por la calle y desobedeciendo el consejo de Shizune se dirigió a otro camino, pasando por una floristería cercana.

La tarde era tranquila, el cielo estaba pintado con una amplia gamma de colores cálidos, tales como el melocotón, el rosa y el rojo. Por fin llegó a su destino, un pequeño prado verde, sembrado de hierba, árboles, y unas piedras blancas con nombres. Unas nubes caprichosas se paseaban lentamente sobre el bello panorama.

Paseo entre las tumbas hasta llegar a una solitaria piedra blanquecina, pegada al borde, junto con un robusto árbol de sakuras. La joven con el mismo nombre que el árbol se agacho junto a la tumba, conteniendo las lágrimas y dejando casi con mimo el ramo de flores.

Los restos de sus padres reposaban bajo la tierra sobre la cual había derramado tantas lágrimas; no era justo, solo eran civiles, no tenían que haber muerto en esa guerra, no debían...

Apoyo la barbilla en la piedra fría mientras la abrazaba con ambos brazos y cerraba los ojos. Pedía a Kami, que estén donde estén cuidara de ellos, mientras las lágrimas cristalinas caían sin reparo por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los echaba de menos, los echaba tanto de menos...

Tras varios minutos una ráfaga de viento le alborotó los cabellos alejando sus tormentosos pensamientos. La joven levantó la cabeza con lentitud, posando los ojos sobre los nombres de sus padres murmuró un suave_ 'Os quiero' _cargado de sentimiento.

Se levantó, con el corazón menos pesado pero el alma igual de dolida. Contenta por haber pasado un rato con sus padres después de la larga ausencia. Comenzó con el camino de vuelta a casa,_ a descansar._

Tras darse una relajante ducha se dejo caer en la cama cavilando sobre la misión que había tenido. A primera vista nada muy difícil, solo seducir a _un par_ de hombres y emborracharlos para obtener toda la información sin sospechas, las únicas pegas es que eran más de veinte hombres a los que les tenía que sonsacar la información y en cuanto a la seducción... ella era nueva en el campo y uno de los atributos fundamentales que se necesitaban para llamar la atención de esos hombres, sobrados de dinero y colmados de prostitutas hermosas, no lo tenía muy desarrollados que digamos.

Sakura se toco los senos sobre la toalla, midiéndolos. Sus senos le cabían perfectamente en la mano, eran pequeños y delicados y al parecer eso fue lo que atrajo de ella a los hombres; su delicadeza y su figura menuda. Cansados de mujeres con atrevidos ropajes que dejaban ver sus generosas curvas caían ante la medic-nin como moscas a la miel, haciendo todo lo que esta pidiera. Su belleza natural, sus bellos ojos de color esmeralda y sus ensayadas palabras cautivaron a más de uno; sin embargo hubieron problemas, no todos eran tan fáciles de seducir y más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser violada.

Se revolvió en la cama ante el desagradable pensamiento. No era virgen (*) pero el haber estado enfrentada a tantas situaciones donde la agresión sexual era cosa de todos los días la curtió. sacudió la cabeza para dejar ese pensamiento atrás.

Por otro lado sentía curiosidad por lo que le tenía que decir Tsunade ¿Que podría ser?

La joven posó un dedo sobre los labios en un inocente gesto, que no pasó desapercibido ante un espectador invisible, capaz de ocultar por completo su presencia y su chakra, que se relamía excitado ante la sola visión de tan adorable criatura.

_Pronto... pronto serás mía._

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano, hiperactiva y con ánimos de empezar un nuevo día. Se tomo una rápida ducha y se vistió con un corto vestido blanco y veraniego que se ataba en el cuello y se ajustaba a su delicado cuerpo hasta la cintura y caía suelto terminando tres dedos sobre la rodilla. Calzando unas sandalias del mismo color salió a la calle con una tostada rebosante de mermelada en la boca.

Su cabello suelto ondeaba libremente ante la brisa matinal. Se encontró con el ex equipo de Gai (**) y los saludó con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa. Ando a paso ligero hasta el edificio de la Hokage y entró registrándose en la entrada. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de su maestra.

Toco dos veces y al oír un enérgico 'Adelante' entro dentro.

Sea lo que sea que haya visto dentro de esa habitación la dejó con la boca abierta del asombro y el ceño fruncido ante el creciente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse en el mismo momento en el que lo vio. Toda la alegría e hiperactividad que sentía hace una hora desaparecieron de un plumazo al corresponder a la mirada del _maldito_ sujeto que la miraba con superioridad.

_Sasuke Uciha._

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, siento haberlo cortado ahí y que sea tan corto, prometo mejorar y escribir capitulos más largos.

**ACLARASIONES:**

(*) Referente a su virginidad. No la quería poner virgen porque en este fanfic ya tienen como 17-18 años y ya es una edad normal como para tener relaciones sexuales, no quiero que sea una puritana a la hora del sexo. La cosa es que me gustaría saber a quien preferís que hubiera sido su primera vez?

Kiba

Menma

Kankuro

Algún OC

(**) ATENCIÓN, SPOILER: En mi fic Neji esta vivo, su equpo tiene entre 18-19 años.

Agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que comentaron, pusieron en alertas o favoritos mi fic y a los que lo leyeron, especiales agradecimientos a **Victoria SyS **que me animo muchísimo, querida, con esas pocas palabras conseguiste que me emocionara, es una de las cosas más bonitas que le puedes decir a un escritor :'3

Cuídense!

Rini Booh~


	3. Chapter 2

Título: I don't want you to disappear [No quiero que desaparezcas]

Anime: Naruto

Género: Romance, Horror, Drama

Rated: T

Personajes: Sakura H., Sasuke U.

Advertencias: Uso de palabras vulgares, agresión, muerte de un personaje.

Resumen: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha y sin proponerse vuelve a todos contra Sakura, sin embargo un acontecimiento inesperado aleja a Sakura de todos. Cuando vuelve, los exámenes Jounin están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los espacios le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Anteriormente en I don't want you to disappear

_Toco dos veces y al oír un enérgico 'Adelante' entro dentro. Sea lo que sea que haya visto dentro de esa habitación la dejó con la boca abierta del asombro y el ceño fruncido ante el creciente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse en el mismo momento en el que lo vio. Toda la alegría e hiperactividad que sentía hace una hora desaparecieron de un plumazo al corresponder a la mirada del maldito sujeto que la miraba con superioridad._

_"Sasuke Uciha."_

...

Por fuera la joven mostraba una mascara de ingenuidad y sorpresa, pero por dentro Sakura suspiró cansada. Cansada por aquello que se les venía encima.

Sería mentira si dijese que no sintió su chakra cuando estuvo cerca de la torre Hokage el día anterior, sin embargo albergaba la esperanza de que simplemente fuera otra pista que finalmente no llevase a nada, como siempre. Por eso había estado tranquila, pero ahora, cuando por fin había superado su enamoramiento infantil y creía ser capaz de reconstruir su vida, una nueva vida donde el era tan solo un recuerdo, Sasuke volvía. No es como si le desagradaba su presencia, no es como si no le hubiese añorada, es que solo se sentía cansada de todo lo que englobaba Sasuke, era complicado y a pesar de tener solo diecisiete años la joven sentía el peso de cuarenta sobre su espalda. No quería enfrentarse a esto, tenía que ser un sueño, tan solo _otro mal sueño. _

Pero lo cierto es que allí estaba Sasuke, de mirada impenetrable e hipnotizadora. Sus ojos, rasgados y felinos, estaban fijos en ella. Seguía teniendo ese hermoso rostro que antaño poseyó, pero de facciones mas duras y marcadas; una cicatriz viajaba desde debajo de su ojos derecho hasta mediados de su nuca, trazando el ángulo de una media luna. Su cabello espeso y negro estaba peinado hacia atrás, _como siempre_. Era alto y bien proporcionado, de espalda ancha y musculos trabajados, pero no exagerados. Había crecido desde la última vez que le vio, sobrepasando ligeramente la estatura de Naruto y alcanzando a Kakashi.

La última vez que le vio... Eso fue hace más de un año, aquella vez que la intentó matar; escapo de la pelea y desde entonces le habían perdido la pista, tanto a el como a sus compañeros. Un año más sin verlo, ni siquiera para luchar. Un año donde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se cernía sobre ellos.

Naruto no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento y siguió entrenando alegando que tenía que ser fuerte si quería traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero Sakura veía que el rubio estaba sufriendo, sin embargo lo dejo así, ella también tenía que entrar, no se dejaría volver a pisar por nadie, mucho menos por Sasuke Uchiha. A partir de entonces comenzó a pedir misiones cada vez más alejadas de Konoha y del país del fuego, aprendiendo de todas ellas. Logró dominar el elemento tierra, perfeccionar sus jutsus médicos, conocer a fondo el mundo de los venenos, aprender jutsus de invocación... Tantas cosas habían cambiado en un año más. Era independiente, fuerte y hermosa.

Ahora se volvía a encontrar a Sasuke. Temió que esto le produjera alguna grieta en su forjado carácter, sin embargo se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que no le dolía,_ en absoluto._

La Hokage interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en su oficina.

"Sakura, como verás tu antiguo compañero de equipo esta aquí en Konoha, y no precisamente en calidad de prisionero, y antes de que alegues algo debo decirte que sus cargos han sido removidos por_ los de arriba _por el prestigio de tener sangre Uchiha en nuestra aldea. Además Sasuke no mató a nadie que no sea nuestro enemigo, por lo tanto las acusaciones que tiene han sido revocados." Termino de decir Tsunade, sin siquiera dejarle hablar a Sakura sabiendo lo que podría desatarse si la dejaba exponer sus dudas.

Esta trago duro, sabía que Tsunade la estaba protegiendo de que saliera herida, pero ella ya era mayorcita, ya lo había superado; sin embargo agradeció el gesto y trató de llevar las cosas como mejor pudo. Las clases de autocontrol con Neji servían de algo.

"_Okaeri_, _Uchiha-san_" (*) murmuró brindándole una sonrisa, _pero no era la misma sonrisa de antaño. _El joven Uchiha tan solo se la quedo mirando, escondiendo su perplejidad ante ese frío tono que utilizó su _eterna admiradora_.

Los demás hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado. Naruto sonrió.

"¡Vamos a Ichiraku!" Gritó entusiasmado. Sai y Sasuke asintieron, uno más animado que el otro.

"Lo lamento, pero debo prepararme para una misión" dijo Kakashi, con su único ojo visible curvado, señalando el hecho de que estaba sonriendo, trad brindarle una mirada inquieta a Sakura se esfumo por la ventana. Naruto miró ilusionado a la fémina del grupo.

La joven lanzó un suspiro al aire, debía ser más comprensiva, Naruto había luchado por esto por mucho tiempo así que ella también daría de su parte, volverían a ser el equipo siete.

"Esta bien, adelántense, enseguida los alcanzo". Los hombres le hicieron caso y salieron por la puerta montando alboroto. Nada más quedarse a solas en la habitación Sakura se acercó a su antigua maestra, quedando justo en frente de ella y recargando los puños fuertemente apretados sobre el escritorio.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Tsunade-sama?¿No siente el peligro en el aire? Y no, no lo digo por Sasuke, si cree que está capacitado como para no matar a la población sin querer, vale, yo confio en usted, sin embargo ¿Que es eso de los altos mandos?". La rubia suspiró, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea pero a pesar de su puesto no podía hacer lo que se le antojara, alguien, recientemente, ocupo el único lugar que estaba estaba por encima de ella, y ese alguien era extremadamente peligroso y tenía gran poder sobre el país del fuego, si el decía que el joven Uchiha no debía tener cargos, su orden era cumplida a rajatabla.

"Lo siento Sakura, pero ya no está en mi poder decidir libremente sobre Konoha y sus habitantes, no solo el país del fuego esta cediendo ante este nuevo individuo, al parecer las cinco naciones pronto estarán bajo su mando , ya hablamos de algo semejante una vez, deberías comprender."

Al oír aquello los ojos verdes de Sakura llamearon con furia.

"¿Podría ser que se... ese bastardo sigue vivo?" sus palabras destilaban odio y veneno. "Pensé que tras l..."

Tsunade asintió discretamente, interrumpiéndola con una señal.

"Lo se, debemos tener paciencia. Ahora vete, y actúa con discreción, las paredes tienen oídos". Sakura suspiró con pesadez y salió del despacho despidiéndose de su maestra con un gesto de la mano.

...

Habían llegado a Ichiraku.

Se habían sentado, -dejando tan sólo un asiento libre- Sasuke se encontraba pegado a la pared, a su lado Naruto, al lado de este Sakura y finalmente al costado de Sakura Sai.

Naruto no paraba de parlotear sobre cosas que habían sucedido en la aldea, jactándose de sus nuevas habilidades frente a Sasuke mientras devoraba su cuarta ración de ramen, el moreno mantenía una expresión tranquila y asentía de vez en cuando comiendo con elegancia.

Sakura entabló un debate con Sai sobre que nombre ponerle a su última pintura y mientras tanto ambos metían detalles en la historia de Naruto cuando a este se le pasaba algo.

La pelirosada se sentía tranquila, casi dichosa. Se sorprendió al ver que la vuelta de Sasuke no era tan problemática, Naruto ahora era plenamente feliz y si la guerra llegaba el moreno sería un gran aliado. Se preguntó donde estarían los integrantes restantes del grupo Taka, pues según los informes el estaba acompañado de un joven llamado Suigetsu y Juugo a los cuales no llegó a conocer (**).

Tras terminar su ración miró la hora.

¡Demonios! Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde, su turno en el hospital empezaba en menos de veinte minutos.

Se levantó deprisa y dejó unas monedas en la mesa, al lado del plato vacío, agradeció al cocinero y se despidió de sus amigos para luego salir corriendo hacia su lugar de trabajo.

-Sasuke, ¿Te apetece entrenar? - preguntó Naruto, dejando su semblante alegre de lado. El nombrado atino a asentir mientras observaba como la figura de su compañera de equipo se perdía tras tomar un atajo, corriendo gracilmente.

* * *

(*) Bienvenido

(**) Sasuke desapareció despues de tener la pelea con Naruto tras asesinar a Danzo, por lo tanto Karin ahora es una ninja de Konoha, más adelante se verá su relación con Sakura

Aquí estoy! De vuelta una vez más!

Por fin subí el epilogo de **Sakura ** estoy algo triste pero a la vez contenta por terminarlo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.

Setsuna17: aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado

El gato volador: si, pienso meter a Menma, y te sorprenderás de que manera ewe

Nikki Hikari no Kyuubi: en realidad si que es importante, y he decidido que será Menma, una trama interesante acaba de formarse en mi mente, espero que te haya agradado este capítulo

Medulla: Gracias! Cuidate n.n

AomeAzakura: de hecho pienso que sea uno de los más cercanos a Sakura :D

Gracias a todos por comentar, leer, las alertas y suscripciones! Os quiero!


End file.
